Fox x Krystal
by qhqhqh
Summary: Fox and Krystal are in a hotel in the battered city of Corneria. When Fox makes a move...who knows what can happen...


STARFOX: SOLACE [THIS IS NOT MY WORK! THIS IS JUST THE WRITTEN FORM OF AN ALREADY EXISTING COMIC]

Thanks to the Star Fox team and the combined efforts of their allies, the Aparoid Invasion was brought to an end. With the Aparoid Queen and aparoid homeworld destroyed, peace was once again returning to the Lylat system. With the Great Fox destroyed, Fox and his friends headed back to Corneria. Despite the damage Corneria suffered, Fox and Krystal were able to find temporary homes in the greener and more intact outskirts of Corneria City. Fox was sitting on his bed and Krystal wandered in. She sat down next to him. Fox was first to break the silence. "Peppy says hi. That old timer, he has yet to fully recover but he's already involving himself in governmental affairs. He's one damn tough piece of work. Earlier he mentioned retiring but I doubt that's gonna happen..." Fox fell silent. Krystal could sense something was wrong, she took his hand in hers and murmered. "What is it?"

Fox hesitated before responding. "Everything that's happened lately...but above all, it's the Greatt Fox. Its destruction keeps bothering me. It's just that...that ship was one of the last few things I had left of my father. I know it may sound a bit childish, but having almost nothing concrete left to remind me of my father...nothing to remember him by, it hurts." Krystal put a hand on his chest and responded soothingly. "Fox...I understnad why it btohers you. But in the end, it was only a ship. Items and mater may be lost, but your father will always be right here...what truely matters are the memories of yoru father and his love. Those things will never leave you...and you DID sound a bit childish." Fox chuckled softly. "I love you Krystal..." Krystal brought a hand up to his face. "Come here."

Fox pushed her back onto the bed. He slid his tongue into her mouth and closed his eyes. Krystal kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his spine. As the kiss endured Fox's hand moved over her belly and gently slid under the thin top she was wearing. His tongue curled around hers as his paw grasped one of her breasts in his paw. He massaged it carefully for a few moments before Krystal broke off the kiss. She reached around and lifted her top off, exposing her breasts to the air. Fox kissed her neck and his hand reached down and stroked her core. He felt around her thigh and slipped her panty's off. He started licking her breasts. He nipped her nipples, feeling them harden as Krystal drew in a breath.

He then started kissing her down her belly. Krystal spread her legs apart, exposing her pussy which was already growing wet as Fox breathed hot air on it. He licked the surface before going in, earning a gasp of surprise from Krystal. She let out a moan as Fox continued to lap around her core, lost in pleasure. He slowly removed his boxers and withdrew. Juices dripped out of Krystal's core as she let out a huff of anticipation. He climbed onto her, looking into Krystal's eyes. He thrust his member into her core, earning a moan of pleasure from Krystal. He thrust out and back in, his hips whapping against hers. She moaned repeatedly, getting cut off as he started to kiss her again. She sighed. "It's a shame that...you already showered..." Fox chuckled "Well, that can't be helped anymore..." He kissed her more aggressively. Krystal's head fell against the matress as she let out a whine. "Faster, please..." Fox complied, fucking her senseless. Krystal's whines grew more desperate. "Oh Fox, fuck me harder, faster, please-" She let out a shriek of pleasure as he struck her g-spot, begging as though her life depended on it. "OH FOX, MAKE ME CUM FOX OH GOD..." Fox sped his pace further and came. His semen released deep into her tight pussy. The impact drove Krystal to her climax as well and she screamed in pleasure. He lay next to her, not taking his dick out of her. His paws groped her breasts delicatly. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "God, I love you..."

This was one of my first fanfics, let me know what you thought! :D I'll also be taking requests


End file.
